This World
by MirrorSakura
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT MOREEE ! I'm badd at summaries, but I hope you'll read the story, it'll wud make up for the summary XD
1. Meet

Author's Note – Ellos to all out there

**Author's Note – Ellos to all out there! Welcome to my new story! Basically I can't think of what to write for assassins, but some ideas are coming up so bear with it for awhile. Till then, I've started this new story!! Muahahahaha! Okok. Ikimashou! **

**AGES:**

**Sakura Kinomoto – 19**

**Tomoyo Kinomoto - 19**

**Li Syaoran – 19**

**Li Eriol – 19**

**Touya Kinomoto – 25**

**(This are the characters age in the later part of the story(after the 5 year gap), for now this are the few characters I'm going to introduce. :3)**

**Bold – Author's notes and stuff**

**Bold + ****Underline**** – Years passing and time**

_Italics – Thoughts (Mostly Syaoran's) OR self talking OR songs_

Normal - Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS!!**

Kinomoto Sakura aged 14, sat down on the swings as her classmates walked past her snickering,

"Hey Kinomoto! Get off that swing; it can't carry your weight or your looks, so get off before it breaks. If not, you will spoil it for others!"

She slowly got up and shifted her glasses and out of nowhere a baseball hit her, and her glasses dropped onto the floor and shattered the glass slightly. She glared at the usual person who threw it.

"What Kinomoto? You think I'm scared of a nerdy pig? Who cares if you're the smartest in school? Don't forget I'm your own personally bully. So be thankful ugly. "

As he stuck his tongue out at her another girl stomped right up to him and slapped him.

"How the fuckin hell in this world could you do that to Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura looked at her cousin Tomoyo with thankfulness and in return Tomoyo smiled back. The amber eyed boy glared at her with fury and his messy chocolate hair blew in the wind as he ran away, holding his cheek. Sakura crouched down and picked her glasses up, they were broken now.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan. But I don't think you should've done that just for me. Li-kun seemed really mad, he might bully me even more though. And plus, my glasses are broken."

She dusted her glasses and placed them back on.

"SighSakura-chan you don't wear glasses though… And plus I don't get it, why don't you use your brains to overpower them?"

"It's because I'll get bullied even more Tomoyo-chan… I'm scared, I truly am."

Tomoyo hugged her cousin whom was her best friend as well and said,

"I'm bringing you to America with me for now, I'm going to recreate you Sakura-chan, I promise you that no one, NO ONE at all will bully you ever again."

_**ooOoooOooooOooooOOOooooOOoo**_

_**5 years later…**_

A certain auburn haired girl walked with her luggage to the immigration,

"Wahh Feels so good to be in Japan after so long ne, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ehehe, Sakura, you look so kawaii in that dress, told you I'll make you pretty. I don't get why you aren't wearing your glasses though, you always wear them. "

"Tomoyo-chan… I'm not short-sighted or long-sighted remember? I wear them cos I wanna complete the nerdy look. And plus I really am nerdy."

"Gotta agree with you… You topped the classes every year. All hail the smart and mighty Sakura!"

The two giggled and continued walking, heads turned as the duo walked past, the guys drooled and the girls gasped.

"Somehow…I get a feeling we're attracting attention…"

"Don't worry, it's only natural, cos you really are sooo hawt!! I could marry you myself Sakura. "

(Sweatdrop from Sakura)

Sakura grinned at her cousin and then she asked,

"Which school are we going to by the way?"

"The same school where everyone we knew goes to."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's shocked expression and laughed evilly,

"Sakura, you are going to get your revenge... But for now, let's go back to my house and rest. School starts tomorrow! I can't wait to see people's faces. Especially Li Syaoran's."

"Eh? Li-kun? That bully?"

Tomoyo nodded energetically with that, she hailed a cab and went to their house.

**ooOOooooOOooOOOOOOooooOoooOooooooO**

**The next day…**

"Hey Li! Wanna go party with some hot girls?"

"LOL…Nah… I'll pass, getting bored with those parties. I have a date with Amy anyway. You go ahead Yamazaki."

Out of the blue, a book came smashing down onto his head.

"Yo, lil cousin!"

Syaoran glared at the blue haired boy.

"Shuddup Eriol. I don't acknowledge you as my cousin eitherways."

"How cruel… _Little _cousin…"

At that, Syaoran roared and started a fight Eriol, who was dodging all his kicks and punches. Soon, the bell rang.

Their homeroom teacher came walking in and dropped all his books on the floor, and in came rushing two girls. Making all the boys in the class open their eyes wide, including Syaoran.

"Terada-sensei! Daijoubu? Here, I'll help…"

The two girls picked up all the books and placed them on the teacher's desk. Sakura shifted her rectangle glasses and both of them smiled at the teacher, then faced the class.

"Well, thank you girls. Okay class! This two are going to be students here, they are pure-Japanese and went to America for awhile, so be nice to them! Ok, let's see where should I place you both sweet ladies. Hmm… Ah! The two seats behind the Li cousins are available. Please raise your hands both of you."

The boys both raised their hands and smirked at the two. When Sakura walked past him, he smiled his lady-killer smile that would confirm make any girl fall for him, and Eriol smiled pleasantly at Tomoyo.

Sakura finally saw him and she stared at him for awhile, then made a small "hmph" and walked to her seat. Tomoyo did the same to Eriol.

The girls in their class couldn't believe their eyes, how could they ignore the two hottest guys in school?

"Okay, enough of that. Let's begin our lesson. For N88 find the smallest integer multiple of N which consists entirely of 6's and 7's. Can anyone solve this?"

The whole class scratched their heads as the teacher called them up one by one. Finally the teacher sighed and asked, "Sakura and Tomoyo, can either one of you tell us the answer?"

Tomoyo shook her head and replied, "Sakura knows better than me, but I can solve it. Allow her?"

"Fine, then Miss Kinomoto, care to answer?"

When Syaoran heard the name, Sakura Kinomoto, he wondered where he heard it from, he then began pondering…

"Yes, sensei. The answer is 6776. Which is N x 77. Since any integral multiple of 88 is even, the one that ends with 6 would have a unit digit of 2 or 7. Hence the answer 6776."

The class all stared at her, and the teacher smiled.

"Well done Sakura!"

This made the whole class stare at her again; she shifted her glasses and smirked. Tomoyo softly laughed at this.

"Oh yes, class. Before I forget, since I was your teacher ever since elementary school… This two are Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Kinomoto. You've met them before. If I can recall correctly you ALL used to…"

Sakura cut in at this point.

"You all used to bully me. So please stop now."

With that the whole class stared at her. And Syaoran turned back to face the hot auburn haired girl which he once bullied. _How could so much have changed in 5 years?_

As if sensing his thoughts, Sakura smirked at him and shifted her glasses again. He was taken aback and looked at her in shock.

The whole class was in the same state as him, now they regretted ever bullying her.

Soon lunch break came and Sakura and Tomoyo took out their bentos and began eating. They began chatting about stuff related to movie stars and so forth. The class stared at them eating their bentos. Syaoran then finally had enough of staring and walked aimed a rubber band at Sakura and shot it.

Sakura dodged it and it landed into her bento. With that Sakura stood up and walked towards him, her eyes couldn't be seen and when they could, it wasn't her usual emerald. But dark black behind the glasses. She grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Try doing that again and I'll kill you."

Tomoyo was calmly eating her meal while Eriol was stunned by this movement. Syaoran was in shock as well, but regained his composure and kicked her in the stomach, making her hit the desk behind her, her glasses fell to the floor. She stared at them for awhile… Then she faced back at him. _Damm… Kinomoto looks hot without her glasses. Oh my gawd, what did I just say? Dammed hormones._Tomoyo opened her eyes and said, "You really shouldn't have done that you know Li-kun, you've just unleashed Dark Sakura."

Eriol and Syaoran turned towards Tomoyo then back to the scene where Sakura was standing up; she rubbed the back of her palm across her mouth, her broken glasses on the floor. Suddenly without anyone sensing she was right in front of Syaoran, her face inches apart from his and she raised her leg and kicked him, making him hit both the desk and chair, he stood up again and glared at her, she smirked at him and again was right in front of him and pinned him to the floor.

"Give up. Now. Before I kill you."

Syaoran nodded lightly, and Sakura's eyes colour returned to dazzling emerald again.

"Gomen, I hate to do that but you tempted me to."

She let go of him and instead held his arm to bring him up slowly and carefully. She then said to Eriol, "Gomenasai for hitting him, I'm going to bring him to the nurse office." Eriol was shocked by this but nodded slightly. Tomoyo stood up and tapped Eriol on the back,

"If you want to know why she's doing that, it's cos she's Sakura now. So relax, your cousin won't get killed anymore. For now."

As the two were headed to the nurse's office Syaoran bent his head down and said to Sakura,

"I'm sorry I did that. Please don't hit me anymore."

Sakura was stunned and she smiled back at him,

"S'ok. Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you So relax… I'm just going to bring you to the nurse office."

"But why?"

"Cos I was the one that did this to you. But I gotta say that you're quite weak compared to last time."

"And you're quite strong since the last time. Sorry bout the old times."

"It's fine… I can forgive and forget I guess."

Sakura smiled at him and he blushed and sighed. _Gawd! Hormones are getting into me again… _

Sakura opened the sliding doors and entered, and she bowed to the doctor. Looking up she smiled again.

"Onii-chan, a patient."

"Kajuu. Why didn't you come home after the America thing? Not even a call to Otou-san or me?"

_What America thing? What happened to Kinomoto? (_**This is Syaoran's thoughts**_)_

"Ehe-hehe… Erm… I was staying with Tomoyo. And STOP CALLING ME KAJUU!"

":P, Kajuu. Anyway, what happened?"

"Erm… I sorta punched and kicked the hell out of him. Listen nii-chan, I gotta head back to class. … I'll tell the teacher what happened."

Syaoran, realizing the consequences if Sakura told the teacher quickly mumbled,

"Hey Kinomoto, ano… Don't need to tell the teacher… You might get expelled or something. Just tell him I fell and injured myself."

Sakura looked back at him and smiled.

"Ok. Thanks Li."

With that, Sakura closed the sliding door softly and walked back to class. Touya looked at his sister's retreating shadow and turned to face Syaoran,

"So… Lemme guess, you are her bully?"

"Huh?"

"Well, 5 years ago, she was always bullied by you mostly. She would always come home crying, and me and our Otou-san had to always comfort her. She would tell us tales of a chocolate hair boy, A.K.A you. Since I'm a doctor I can't kill you for doing that, so be thankful."

"…Ok…"

"And if you're wondering why Sakura can still see without her glasses unlike normal nerds, it's cos she doesn't really need glasses. She just wants to complete the nerdy look. So childish."

Syaoran was taken aback by what Touya-san had just said. Then he remembered what Touya said earlier.

"Hey… What was that about…"

"What?"

"The 5 years back thingy."

"Oh that? Well that's cos Sakura went to America to study, and to go through intensive dieting thru Tomoyo-chan."

_So she went thru dieting… gawd, why am I so concerned about Kinomoto?_

"There, done with the wounds. Now hurry back to class before I have another urge to kill you as well."

Syaoran quickly stood up and stiffly walked back to class, at the same time, deep in thought about that same auburn haired girl.

THERE!! Chappie end. Imma writing the next chapter for Assassins now. So RxR this story please! ARigAto!


	2. Discover

Author's Note – Kudos kudos for reading my story

**Author's Note – Kudos kudos for reading my story! And for second time readers this is the second installment of the chappies! Be glad! Btw, around a months time, I might not be able to update, so Imma gonna update about 3 chapters as far as I can. I'm sorry… I have a major coming up AGAIN. Sowwies. Anyway, on a brighter note, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTERR!! **

"Oh my gawd… I'm so sorry about last night Amy… Honto-nii. Gomene…"

Li Syaoran stood in front of his girlfriend – Amy Hanasaki with his head bowed and his hands in a praying form.

"Humph. You're so evil for not coming, perhaps you forgot! What were you doing anyway?"

Syaoran wondered as well, what he was actually doing… Could it be that he was thinking of Kinomoto? _Nah… Impossible. In the first place, why would I like a hawt…? Nonono… stupid nerd like Kinomoto? Godammed hormones… _

As Syaoran had a fight with his inner mind, his girlfriend waved at him and he came back to Earth again,

"I was busy typing stuff for my project. Really sorry Amy-chan."

Amy started walking away from Syaoran and he tailed after her. And speak of the devil, Sakura came walking down the corridor with Tomoyo, carrying her books, and once again shifted her glasses. As she saw Syaoran she smiled,

"Ah… Li-kun, ohayou-gozaimasu."

Sakura bowed at him while Tomoyo greeted him and smiled. Amy cocked her eyebrows as Syaoran replied back and bowed, after Sakura walked past, Amy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Tomoyo-san, ohayou!"

Tomoyo turned her head and saw Eriol walking down the hall.

"Ano… Ohayou Eriol-kun?"

"You're looking fine today…"

Eriol scanned Tomoyo's body and back up.

Tomoyo smirked and lifted her leg and kicked him in the face.

"Why thank you Eriol-kun."

She then grabbed Sakura who was laughing and walked away, leaving Syaoran laughing aloud, Amy snickering and Eriol lying on the floor,

"That was one great kick Tomoyo-chan."

_**Lessons soon began…**_

"Okay class! Today for our PE lesson we will be playing your favourite… DODGEBALL!"

Roars of cheering were heard and the teacher covered his ears.

"Ehh? Dodgeball? I played it before in America but never before in Japan… Is it fun over here?"

Amy walked over to the girls area and smirked at Tomoyo and Sakura,

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, its gonna get pretty rough here on… In America its boys versus boys and girls versus girls right? But here… It's the exact opposite. So stay close to us girls, we're from the volleyball team and I'm the captain. Gambatte team!"

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at her and nodded. They were then sorted into two different team of 15.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Amy, Syaoran and Eriol were placed in team A along with a few others.

Terada-sensei then walked over to the centre of the court, soft-ball in his hand as the leader of the team – Syaoran V.Sing some other Guy.

(A/N: I'm not so sure about the gameplay of Dodgeball, so Imma going to use the idea of captain's ball.)

"Ready? 3…2…1… BEGIN!"

The ball flew into the air and Syaoran whacked it off to the other team's member head, smirking at the same time. The ball landed in the opposing team's side who then circled around Sakura who was looking around the whole circle. Sakura's team mates all stared at the scene… Then the opposing team mate threw the ball at her, she then took a step back and grabbed the ball before it was thrown to the other member.

Since she was in the centre of the circle she looked up with the ball in her hands, and once again… Her eyes were midnight black.

She then threw the ball up and whacked the entire circle one by one, the whole circle was eventually out, and Sakura's whole team except Tomoyo stared with their mouths wide open. Sakura's eyes then returned to their original colour when the entire opposing team was down, but they weren't actually unconscious, they were just hit by the ball.

"Gomen… I did it again…"

Terada-sensei walked over to her,

"…Kinomoto Sakura!"

"H-hai?"

"How in the world did you do that?"

Sakura laughed nervously and tried an excuse,

"Erm… Skill?"

Amy looked at Sakura, and wondered however she did that, Amy was the captain of the volleyball team and she ever did a record of 3 people at one go in dodgeball but… Never once a circle consisting of so many people!

Syaoran was equally shocked and so were the others.

"Sakura's alternate self."

After saying that Tomoyo walked away to Sakura, smiling happily and skipping.

Syaoran stood there wondering whatever has happened to the old Kinomoto that he once knew and got bullied. Eriol also stood there, shocked at the incident. As Sakura walked past the two, a gust of wind blew past both of them.

After that, gym was over and the class was separated into boys and girls to wash-up.

**OoooOOoooOooooOOooo**

**Washing-up.**

Whispers of awe and shock were heard as Sakura walked in to the showers. Then Amy walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo,

"Kinomoto Sakura, how in the world did you do that?"

Sakura turned to the direction of the voice and smiled,

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Skill of course."

She then closed the door to the showers and Tomoyo smirked at Amy. Who was furious at not being answered. The rest of the class girls snickered at Amy.

After a couple more of boring lessons it was break time.

Sakura and Tomoyo took out their bentos and an idea came to Sakura,

"Ne, Tomo-chan why don't we go to the garden for our break instead of the classroom?"

Tomoyo thought for awhile then she smiled and nodded. As the two walked down the hallway, hooting and whistles could be heard.

"…Sigh this was a bad idea, but I wanna go to the garden to show you something too Moyo-chan…"

Tomoyo giggled at her friend's randomness and they continued walking down the hallway to reach the garden.

Arriving at their destination, Sakura walked towards the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo then realized what Sakura wanted to show her.

"Ne, Ne! See Moyo-chan?"

"Ehh? This was what you wanted to show me?"

"Part of what I want to show you. Come come! I'll show you an even nicer one."

Tomoyo followed her cousin to a open field that was in the back of the school, in the centre laid a sunflower under the bright sun that was surrounded by stones and nearby a huge cherry blossom tree. Sakura squatted down and took her handphone out taking a picture of the flower.

" see! This was what I wanted to show you. This special area! "

Tomoyo looked at the flower which was sparkling and smiled, then lightly patted the flower petals. Then she looked up at the tree that was falling its flowers.

Sakura smiled and closed shut her handphone, looking at the sun then to the tree,

"AH! I just remembered!"

Then from her bento she took out a few metal chopsticks and a large plastic bag, she fixed a small but strong hut and covered the transparent plastic bag over it.

"There! Done."

"Ano ne Sakura-chan, did you plant the sunflower?"

"Nope. I explored the school while you were having choir lessons and I found this sunflower here. I wonder who was kind enough to plant it and I wonder who comes here. But let's eat our bentos, I'm hungry! Itatakimas!"

Having said that, Sakura munched hungrily into her bento, Tomoyo smiled again and said her greetings for food and started eating as well and they started chatting,

"Ne, Sakura-chan… You used to like Syaoran-kun right?"

Sakura nearly choked on her food.

"E-erm…"

Tomoyo giggled at her reaction,

"Yepp… I used to like him."

"Then do you like him now?"

"I dunno… I mean, as friends…"

"Why do you even like a jerk like him in the first place Kura?"

"Erm… Well, before middle-school, and before I was fat, I knew Syaoran… And he wasn't like the jerk he was during that time."

"Ehh? What do you mean?"

"Ehehe… I'll tell you."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sakura! Look look!"_

_A 6 year old Sakura turned to the chestnut-haired boy,_

"_Nani?"_

"_See! I found a tree that is named after you! This is a cherry-blossom tree! Its also called Sakura-tree!!"_

_Syaoran picked a blossom from the floor and smiled at Sakura,_

"_See! Its pink, your favorite colour!" _

_He then placed it into her hair, making Sakura blush,_

"_yapp! I was right; it does look good on Sakura-chan!" _

"_Ehh…?"_

_Syaoran blushed at the comment he just said and smiled at Sakura pecked her on the cheek. She blushed a dark pink and held on to her dress tightly._

_**End of flashback.**_

"O.O Li Syaoran said all that? Seriously?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then why did he bully you?"

"Soon after that, Syaoran's parents while driving got involved in an accident and crashed, since Syaoran didn't wear his seatbelt as always, he flew out of the car and got seriously injured… When I visited him, he couldn't remember me, then eventually I broke down and when on an eating spree."

Tomoyo wept a little and Sakura took a handkerchief and wiped Tomoyo's tears away.

"Haha, Moyo-chan doesn't need to cry for me or Syaoran-kun cos Moyo-chan helped a lot already …"

Sakura smiled and hugged sniffing Tomoyo.

_**Somewhere else in the school.**_

Syaoran sneezed again, "Yesh… Someone is definitely talking about me." He then walked to the back garden behind the school, carrying a flowering-can. As he walked nearby he heard voices coming from there.

"_Sakura! Look look!"_

_A 6 year old Sakura turned to the chestnut-haired boy,_

"_Nani?"_

"_See! I found a tree that is named after you! This is a cherry-blossom tree! Its also called Sakura-tree!!"_

_Syaoran picked a blossom from the floor and smiled at Sakura,_

"_See! Its pink, your favorite colour!" _

_He then placed it into her hair, making Sakura blush,_

"_yapp! I was right; it does look good on Sakura-chan!" _

"_Ehh…?"_

_Syaoran blushed at the comment he just said and smiled at Sakura pecked her on the cheek. She blushed a dark pink and held on to her dress tightly._

"O.O Li Syaoran said all that? Seriously?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then why did he bully you?"

"Soon after that, Syaoran's parents while driving got involved in an accident and crashed, since Syaoran didn't wear his seatbelt as always, he flew out of the car and got seriously injured… When I visited him, he couldn't remember me, then eventually I broke down and when on an eating spree."

Syaoran stood there hidden among the bushes nearby as he saw the Kinomoto cousins together at his territory and his sunflower which was now under a small hut. _Huh? Kinomoto? Talking about me? And what's with that hut? What remembering her? What car crash?_

**DUM DUM DUM!! Syaoran absoulutely cannot recall what happened! So whats gonna happen next?! MUAHAHA. Actually I dunno.. xD joking, just cant tell ya! So this is chapter 2 and you have seen Sakura's alternate self for the second time! Wheee! xD! Okok. PLEASE RxR!! THANK YOUS! **


	3. Friends

Author's note – Ano

**Author's note – Ano… Hiies again! Welcome back to This World! Maybe imma gonna rename it… cos the story already sounds weird o.O… But its niceeee rite? Muahahaha! Okok. Now on wibb chapter 3! Before that…. Imma gonna tell you that this chapter will be quite long… cos I gotta study for my major's prelim.**

As Syaoran fought with his inner mind once again, he squatted down and clutched his head…

_Ouch… My head… It hurts! Ahhh!! It hurts… S-sakura…?_

Without knowing he blurted out loudly,

"Sakura!!"

Hearing her name, Sakura quickly got up and looked around, Tomoyo doing the same. Upon seeing Syaoran now kneeling down on the ground with the watering can toppled over and him basically clutching his head, Sakura quickly ran towards him,

"Li-kun! Daijoubu? Eek! Tomoyo-chan, quick get Onii-chan or help now! These are symptoms of his injury! He must've thought about something too much… QUICK MOYO-CHAN! "

Tomoyo quickly ran to the school with her handphone dialing Touya.

Sakura sat beside a whimpering Syaoran who was rather distraught and hugged him. Sakura looked for her handkerchief and quickly picked it up and wet it by the nearby tap and placed it on his forehead, once the cool wet towel reached his head Syaoran grabbed Sakura,

"S-saku?"

Sakura stared blankly at him as he called her nickname, unsure if she had heard him wrongly.

Then Touya came running down along with his assistant with a stretcher and a doctor's bag lying upon it.

"Move aside Sakura!"

Sakura got up weakly as Syaoran was placed on the stretcher and lifted with the help of her brother and Yukito his assistant and life-long friend.

_Did… did he just call me? Was he having a memory of some sort?_

_**OoOOooooOOOOOoooo**_

_**At the school hospital…**_

Sakura sat on a chair beside a sleeping Syaoran, Tomoyo was standing by the window and Eriol was standing beside Syaoran. Touya was outside with Yukito who was his assistant and life long friend and Mrs. Li talking to the doctor in charge. Then the 3 soon walked back in,

"He's alright… He just had a relapse. Probably of an old memory."

Touya walked to Sakura who was looking hopefully at Syaoran and patted her on the back while Mrs. Li – Yelan walked over to her son and pushed away the bangs that were covering his face with a sad smile.

"I wonder what he was thinking of… Ever since the accident that no one ever mentioned to him … He never had a relapse. It would be a miracle if his memories actually came back to him…"

Sakura stared blankly at her and shook her head, while Tomoyo gulped. Eriol noticed this and suspected something must've happened,

"Sakura and Tomoyo… Can I have a word with you both?"

Touya looked in their direction and glared at Eriol who felt the knife and looked at Touya,

"I'm not going to do anything to them."

Touya was not reassured by this but reluctantly let Sakura and Tomoyo go, the three then went out of the room.

"You two, care to explain?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and back at Eriol, then explained the whole story for him to hear.

Eriol was stunned then regained his posture and coughed.

"So that's how it is… Well I expect that Syaoran will be well soon, as he is not in coma. So relax, you Kinomotos are really tense."

Tomoyo looked at him and made a small humph,

"Smart alex."

Eriol smirked and replied back,

"Always will be one."

This made Tomoyo glare at him.

**TIME GAPP!**

**The next day…**

"Ohayou Amy-chan!"

Amy looked back at Syaoran suspiciously,

"Where'd you go? After break yesterday you didn't come back to class and Eriol was called to the office… What happened? How come I didn't know about it?"

Syaoran scratched his head,

"I went to the doctors… Had a relapse or something… Sorry for making you worry…"

"Humph. I'm not worried, you are old enough to take care of yourself, but we are a couple… so…"

Then she hugged him tightly and sniffed,

"Don't you dare do that again!"

Then Sakura came walking down with Tomoyo and saw the scene, she recalled back what happened yesterday… Then she shook her head and followed Tomoyo into the classroom. Syaoran looked at her retreating figure, then he pondered… _Eh? She usually greets me even if I'm doing something with Amy… Why didn't she greet me just now? She didn't even smile at me… Huh… Why am I thinking so much about her recently? Exactly what happened yesterday… Let see… I was walking to the courtyard behind the school… Then saw the Kinomotos then heard the accident… Accident? AHH!! The accident! What was that about?_

During the lessons Sakura didn't even once face Syaoran or talk to him, making him worried. When the lunch bell rang, he turned over his body to face Sakura,

"Kinomoto, exactly why are you so cold to me today?"

Tomoyo and Eriol were stunned by his question and exchanged worried glances. While Sakura slowly opened her bento, with her head down again, when her head returned up, her eyes were dark black again.

"Nothing. Its none of your business, so just leave me alone."

Syaoran was taken aback but was determined for an answer, however remembered Sakura's alternate self and resisted then flipped himself back to the front and lay his head on the table and rested.

**After school…**

Syaoran raced to catch up with Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol who were walking together.

"Hey! You guys… Wait up!"

The trio stopped and turned to face him then Eriol asked,

"Weren't you doing something with Amy? Just go ahead and do your business…"

"Why are you three so cold to me today?"

"We don't particularly enjoy seeing you and your girlfriend kiss you know?"

"You could've at least told me you guys were leaving…"

Sakura sighed and placed a hand on her head then shifted her glasses,

"We're going to get ice-cream first before the shop closes, if we stand there seeing you kissing it will be wasting time, and plus we're gonna have a study group and sleepover and Moyo-chan's house…"

"A sleepover AND a study group? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Apparently you were but you were busy hugging Amy this morning during free time, during lunch you were snogging her AGAIN and after-school you were doing it as well, and other than that when I tried messaging you, you were busy talking to Amy on the phone. So how do you expect me to tell you?"

Eriol was rather annoyed by the everyday calls that Amy was making and finally got the chance to say it. Syaoran was stunned at his cousin's annoyance.

"Sorry… But I can still go right?"

The trio glanced looks at each other then back at Syaoran, Sakura stared at him straight in the eyes and shifted her glasses again, then sighed turning her gaze to Tomoyo,

"Moyo-chan… You make the decision, its your house… I wanna eat ice-cream… so hurry."

Tomoyo cocked her eyebrows and sighed,

"Fine Li… "

Syaoran jumped for joy then his phone rang.

"Ah. It's Amy… Hold on while I take…"

The trio was already walking towards the shop direction, ignoring Syaoran's calls of wait.

"HEY! You guys didn't wait for me again!"

Syaoran panted as he looked at the trio who were patiently eating their ice-cream. Eriol looked up at him,

"Really? I thought you were busy talking with Amy on the phone."

Syaoran glared at Eriol who shrugged it off and continued chatting with the girls. Syaoran stared blankly at the scene, then he placed his bag on the chair.

"Okay. Out with it, what did I do?"

The trio looked from their conversation to him, then he quickly opened his mouth again,

"Yesterday, what happened to me? And what accident were you Kinomotos talking about?"

Eriol looked at him,

"Believe it or not, you fainted yesterday and Sakura was the one that 'saved' you. So shouldn't you like thank her or something?."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was in return smiling at him with emerald eyes.

"Eriol-kun, Daijoubu… If Li-kun is fine I'm happy enough."

Syaoran felt a pang of sadness when she called him Li and Eriol, Eriol. _Damm… What is this feeling?_

Syaoran bent down to meet eye level with Sakura in her glasses,

"Arigato, Kinomoto."

Eriol looked at him weirdly and Tomoyo was shocked. Never in their lives did they hear Li Syaoran say 'arigato' or 'thanks'. Sakura had the same thoughts but quickly regained composure and smiled at him,

"Hm. No problem Li-kun."

Syaoran placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, then left, leaving the trio stunned to the chair.

**OOooooooooooooooooooOOO **

**Soon after that…**

"DAMMIT! What the fuck did I just do to S- Kinomoto?!"

Syaoran sat by the park bench and held his head. _Exactly what is happening to me?_

Then his cellphone vibrated,

"Moshi-moshi? Eh… Amy-chan?"

"_Hai! Surprised Syaoran baby?"_

"Not really… Anyway, why are you calling at such and hour?"

"_Hmm? You know… I've really been thinking about you and me… And… Erm…"_

Syaoran gulped. _This can only mean two things - that she wants to break off, or…_

"_Why don't you come over to my house to have some fun?"_

_That._

Li Syaoran held the cellphone at his ear, not replying…

"_Syaoran… You there? Come on baby… I've thought long and hard for this… Either you do it… Or I'm going to break off with you."_

"A-ano… Amy-chan, you're rushing into things…"

"… _Don't you want me badly? I just came out of the bath… And now I'm only in my pjs… With nothing inside…"_

Syaoran gulped and tried imagining the scene, with no avail… As now, only a certain, innocent (?) auburn haired girl was in his mind.

"Amy-chan. I'm sorry, I can't do it. If you wanna break off with me sure… I'm really tired now…"

The phone's dialing tone was heard and Syaoran groaned.

_Tomorrow she'd be running to me and saying 'Sorry Syaoran-baby…' Sigh… this happened like 3 to 5 times. I keep telling her we're underaged… Why can't she listen? Is she that desperate? Why can't she be more like Kinomoto? So innocent… So cute… O.O what the fuck did I just say? Screw hormones… _

He shut his phone then flipped it open again and went to his inbox, scrolling through the messages and finally arrived at Eriol's message –

_**Yo cousin! How long you intend to talk to Amy? Anyway, here are details for a sleepover and study group that me and the Kinomoto cousins are planning…**_

_**-Time- 2pm till the next day which will be on the Saturday**_

_**-Place- Kinomoto Tomoyo's house at XXX St. (Its VERY huge so don't think you'll miss where it is.)**_

_**-Contact numbers- (Me) You know mine, (Tomoyo) xxx678930, (Sakura) xxx194691 **__(A/N – RANDOM NUMBERS!!)_

_**Kay. Remember to R.S.V.P! XD joking. Just tell me if you can come. Btw, don't bring anything, Tomoyo's gonna provide.**_

Syaoran stood up and picked his bag up, he checked his wallet,_ 9000 yen… Should be enough._

Then he went to the roadside and hailed a cab.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol sat around the table, their books on the table and Eriol scratching his head.

"Sigh… I'm hopeless in History… I can easily score well in other subjects though… You two are really smart… Why even bother bout studying?"

Tomoyo looked up,

"We're not studying… We're just revising. If you need help with you history I can help you ya know."

Sakura covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the soon-to-be couple, she then flipped open her handphone and snapped a picture of the two who were in the midst of talking, then looked innocent as Eriol smirked at her and Tomoyo blushed dark beetroot, then she shifted her glasses.

"SAKURA!! What did you just do?"

Sakura laughed out loud and ran away, leaving a furiously blushing Tomoyo and a smirking Eriol,

"You know Tomoyo… I don't mind you…"

Tomoyo punched him in the face her face still in a blushing frenzy.

**OoooOOoooOooooOOooo**

As Sakura walked along the corridors of the mansion she smiled at Tomoyo's and Eriol's picture and giggled. She then went to the toilet and took her glasses off and placed them in her pockets, then she went hopping down the mansion's hall. Then she heard the doorbell ring, she ran down the stairs to the telecommunicator and switched the screen on.

"_Hi… Just wondering if this is Tomoyo Kinomoto's house?"_

Sakura stared at the screen and at the amber-eyed, chocolate haired boy.

"Ato… Hai… Why are you here Li-kun?"

She then opened the gates to him and he soon came knocking on the door, which Sakura gladly opened.

"Ah! Kinomoto… I thought you were your cousin… Gomen for being late… Ano… Can I enter?"

He looked towards her – she was wearing white 3-quarters and a light green spaghetti top, she didn't have her glasses on either… Then he snapped back to reality and said,

"Ano… Kinomoto… Where are your glasses?"

Sakura felt for her glasses then quickly dug into her pockets for it, then placed it on and smiled at Syaoran who was amused by her actions.

Eriol and Tomoyo came out of the study room to see the guest, Eriol was stunned,

"… What are you doing here?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol,

"I was invited. see?"

He held out his handphone and on in was the message that Eriol had sent, Eriol sighed.

"Indeed you are… Well come on in then…"

Syaoran took out his clothes and asked,

"Can I change first?"

Tomoyo looked at him and nodded, pointing the direction of the toilet, then an idea popped to her mind.

"Sakura-chan… Why don't you lead him to the toilet?"

"Hoeee? Why me?"

"Coz me and Eriol are busy!"

Sakura laughed manically as she showed the photo to Tomoyo who blushed furiously again, Sakura then showed it to Syaoran and he laughed evilly as well, Tomoyo sighed,

"You two are so evil... I shall attempt to zap you…"

She then went to SEED mode and placed a index fingers towards them, Sakura and Syaoran gulped, then Sakura grabbed Syaoran and ran across the hall, Tomoyo close behind them, she stopped when they went into a room

The two panted for breath then laughed aloud,

"Hahaha. Wasn't that fun? Anyway, that's the toilet."

Sakura giggled and pointed to the bathroom.

Syaoran nodded and walked in.

As Syaoran was changing, (The door wasn't locked.) there was a mirror there, unknown to both subjects until Sakura turned from the bed to the door of the bathroom. Coincidentally the mirror was faced towards the bathroom and Syaoran's view could be seen.

She blushed as she saw his well toned body, then she quickly turned away as he came out, ruffling his hair.

"Kay, I'm done… Why is your face so red Kinomoto?"

Sakura stopped blushing soon after he said that and led him back to the study room, where Tomoyo was teaching Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran sat at the other far end and Sakura began reading her book while Syaoran took his homework out. He patiently went through the sum, then he reread it again, and again… and AGAIN…

"Are you having problems?"

Syaoran looked to the source of the voice,

"Need help?"

Sakura smiled and shifted her chair nearer to him then took his pen from his hands then leant over to his worksheet.

"Tell me your method."

Syaoran nodded then began telling her his method.

"Hmm… You're not supposed to times here, but divide… then you should find the square root here and…"

Syaoran nodded, then quickly did the sum then did a weird joy dance that made Sakura laugh, then he said,

"You're good Kinomoto…"

Sakura then laughed again and said,

"I think Sakura is just fine Li-kun."

Syaoran looked towards her,

"Really? Ok, then Syaoran for me."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked towards them and smirked, then Tomoyo said,

"Maybe Syaoran isn't so bad for Sakura-chan afterall…"

**OoooOOoooOooooOOooo**

**END OF LONGGGG CHAPTER 3!**

**RxR plz! **


	4. Dare

Author's note – Hihi minna-san

**Author's note – Hihi minna-san! How are you all doing? I hope you missed my story TT anyways!! Imma trying to write the new chapter now :) I wont update so much cos I cant play the the com :) so sorry TT anyways! Heres the new chappie for THIS WORLD!! Btw… this chappie has a couple of fluff scenes of SxS :D to all you fans out there :)!**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN CCS TT**

The night soon came and the bright sun became a mere moon with bright stars flickering around everywhere across the night sky, and four students are still awake…

"Hah! I'm going to beat you this time Sakura!"

Syaoran pressed the controller in a frenzy of trying to beat a calm Sakura who was pressing ever so slowly and grinning like a monkey, she shifted her glasses and smiled again.

GAME OVER Player 2.

"Aww!! I lost AGAIN!!"

Sakura laughed at Syaoran who was at a corner, wind blowing pass him. Eriol and Tomoyo sat beside the two laughing away as well. Then Tomoyo clapped her hands,

"I know! Since we're done with work and games lets play…"

Sakura gulped once and her glasses nearly fell off. Eriol looked at her weirdly and Syaoran was staring at her, but all thinking what will be Tomoyo's next phrase…

"DARE OR DARE!!"

The three look at each other and Syaoran and Eriol sighed while Sakura shook her hands at them. Tomoyo froze in her joy frenzy, hearing them sigh, she turned to SEED mode and grabbed Syaoran and Eriol by the collars, her face evil in looks,

"What did you say?"

Sakura sweatdropped and tried to release a strangled Syaoran and Eriol from Tomoyo's grip.

"Okay! I assume you all know how to play this game?"

The three nodded and Tomoyo held out a hand with sticks that looked the same size.

"Now all of you take one"

Sakura took the shortest, Syaoran the middle, Tomoyo longest and Eriol was the second shortest. Sakura sighed then shifted her glasses and wondered _I'm the victim again… I really suck at this type of games… I guess ladyluck isn't on my side… _"Hmm… I'm the darer and Sakura-chan's the victim! Letsee… I dare you to kiss Syaoran-kun on the cheek!"

Syaoran was in shock and Sakura shifted her glasses and shook her head, while Eriol was smirking. Tomoyo looked at the two and said,

"Its only a game. And its just the cheek Sakura-chan…"

Sakura smiled weakly at Tomoyo and Syaoran was still petrified. Sakura then got up and walked to Syaoran then took off her glasses and knelt down beside him. Syaoran didn't react until Sakura was within 5cm from him then started blushing furiously,

"AHHHH!! Sakura! What are you doing?"

Sakura paused and sighed,

"Do you want to get killed by Tomoyo or me?"

He looked towards Tomoyo who was shooting knives at him with an evil look, then back to Sakura who was calm and smiling weakly with sweatdrops, then he gave in and sighed,

"Fine…"

Sakura leaned towards him and he shut his eyes tightly pondering on one thought… _I'm usually not like this when Amy-chan kisses me… Why am I acting so dorkish? What the hell is really happening to me? This is definitely not hormones… Gahh!_

He then felt Sakura's cool lips on his cheek, then he grabbed her and kissed her back on the lips. Sakura gasped and Syaoran quickly retracted…

"I-I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

Sakura stared blankly at him. While Tomoyo and Eriol stood back. Sakura's eyes went black straightaway… Syaoran knew what was going to happen and he fell to the floor and clutched over his head then he heard Sakura start to mumble…

"N-no…N-n-no… Don't come out… Don't hurt anyone…"

He looked up to see Sakura covering her eyes and seeing her with tears rolling down her cheek he stood up and walked to her, Tomoyo noticed this and wondered… _Don't tell me? Sakura's trying controlling it? She doesn't want Syaoran to get hurt? I know she controls it all the time… But under this circumstances she can't control it… And at night its power is far to strong for Sakura to control…_

Syaoran slowly cupped her hands and removed them from her eyes, he saw that one eye was black and the other the same emerald eyes he seen for his whole life…

"Sakura… A-are you okay?"

Sakura slapped his hand aside and she knelt down…

"Don't touch me… I'll hurt someone…"

Syaoran knelt down beside her and touched her again, Sakura winced as she felt the power start to control her… Syaoran saw that she was surrounded by a black aura… Tomoyo and Eriol were stunned at the corner, with Tomoyo wondering. _Sakura is able to control it? In such conditions? _Tomoyo eyes were glued to Sakura, she was sobbing slightly and Eriol was beside her and seeing her shake in shock he wrapped his arms around her. Syaoran softly said to Sakura,

"Sakura… Don't let that thing… Whatever it is… Don't let it come out, you can control it. You're strong Sakura."

Sakura let go of her eyes again and screamed, tears flowing. Then she fell to the floor, eyes closed and sweating.

Syaoran, seeing her fall he quickly rushed to catch her from falling. Tomoyo and Eriol rushed to their aid as well. Syaoran looked at Sakura's worried face and brushed a lock of her hair back, then Eriol and Syaoran looked towards Tomoyo and both asked the exact same thing,

"Care to tell us what exactly is happening?"

And there Tomoyo was stunned, but sighed and nodded her head.

**WOOHOO!! Okay its done… this is a short chappie to tell you I'm not dead! :) Reassured I'll try my best to update! You've seen dark saku again :) happy? XDXD okay maybe not. In the next chappie u'll find out abt dark Sakura and exactly what happened in the US. Remember to RxR if not I won't update! :)! Ja-ne all :) **


	5. Truth

Author's note – Hihi all

**Author's note – Hihi all! :D how you've been doing? Lol, sorry for this lateeee chapter. COS MY MAJOR IS COMING. In like 20+ days. Anyways, this chapter is kinda going to be quite short cos I'm studying and all XD… Lol wish me luck for my major pls XD thanks! ENJOY THIS PLS XD…. Oops. I just realised its gonna be LONGGG. Not short.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own CCS, I just love CLAMP characters TT And I do not own the plot about the shop.**

Syaoran sat at a chair beside Sakura's bed the pushed back her hair to tuck behind her ears, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she looked so angelic… He saw that she wore black earrings that matched the eyes and curiously was about to touch them when Tomoyo opened the door of the room and signalled him to come out.

As Tomoyo shut the door of the room, the two boys stood aside, amber-haired with crossed arms leaning against the wall and the other boy hands by his sides, both with serious faces.

"So… What is it that you wish to say?"

Tomoyo sighed,

"Not out here… Somewhere else where its comfortable. Its going to be a long story."

The two nodded and Tomoyo led the way to the dinning hall.

The trio then sat at the table while a maid served tea, Syaoran was in a state of confusion while Eriol was serious.

"Well… Erm, the story goes like this…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A 14 year old Sakura along with Tomoyo were walking down the factory outlet stores, it was already near the evening time,_

"_Ne, ne Sakura! Should we get some clothes?"_

_Sakura looked at Tomoyo and shivered before saying,_

"_Erm…erm…I think its late, can we go home? And you know I hate clothes like those."_

_Tomoyo sighed and dragged her to the nearest clothes store, however Sakura refused to go in._

"_TOMOYO-CHAN!! Please… No… I don't want to get embarrassed... I know I'm slimming but… I'm still fat right? "_

_Tomoyo sighed then agreed sadly and went in as Sakura sat outside on a bench. _

_As she looked up into the star-filled sky, she saw the bright full moon shining upon Earth. She sighed and smiled. Out of the corner of the eye among the brightly lit stores, she saw a particular store that was rather small and run-down…_

_She then walked into the clothes store and told Tomoyo,_

"_Tomoyo I'm going to the toilet okay?"_

_Tomoyo nodded happily and smiled at Sakura._

_Sakura then went out of the shop and walked towards the small shop, she was always curious and fascinated by stores like these… As she walked in, a strange aura was felt and she shivered. Suddenly a voice spoke Japanese,_

"_What may I do for you young ma'am?"_

_Sakura looked towards the source of the voice and she turned to find a boy of about her age wearing glasses and smiling at her, she weakly smiled back and replied,_

"_Woah, you speak Japanese… Erm… Its okay… I'm just looking around."_

_The boy nodded and walked along with her, a playful smile upon his face._

_Sakura walked along the shelves and saw many antiques, it was as if it was her own heaven, she smiled and asked,_

"_Are these antiques for sale?"_

_The boy looked up to her and smiled, nodding his head energetically and replied a "Yes. They are."_

_She smiled again and continued walking along the shelves. Then, she came to a stop at a certain earring. It had dark midnight black crystals and it shone brightly against her. She moved closer to have a closer look, the boy then asked,_

"_Would you like to have a look?"_

_She turned to him and nodded softly. He then took out a key from his pocket and opened the cabinet, carefully taking out the earrings._

"_These are black crystals right?"_

_The boy smiled,_

"_Indeed they are, you have a good sense."_

_She smiled back and lightly picked up one, examining it. Then she placed them back down and asked,_

"_They must be really expensive… But they are lovely." _

_The boy smirked and replied,_

"_Hmm, if you like them I could give you them for free. But you have to bear some consequences…"_

_Sakura looked at him curiously and said,_

"_What are the consequences?"_

_He smiled,_

"_You'll find out, sooner or later, but don't be shocked though. Anyway would you like them to be wrapped?"_

_Sakura shook her head, and the boy put the earrings into the box and plastic bag and passed it to her,_

"_Take care of it. Thanks for coming."_

_He then smiled mysteriously and waved as she left the store with a weird sixth sense._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOooOoooo**_

_After that, Sakura smiled as she showed Tomoyo the earrings as Tomoyo grinned back at her, happy for her friend that she bought something._

"_Ne… why don't you put them on now? Let's go find a place where you can put them on!"_

_Sakura smiled and nodded her head._

_Soon they were in the nearby toilet and Tomoyo stood beside Sakura as she placed them on. She smiled as she looked into the mirror. Thinking, what can possibly happen?_

_As they walked back to Tomoyo's apartment thru a back alley, the night soon began to engulf America…._

_Tomoyo shivered as she looked at the full moon, _

"_Sakura… Becareful… You know these type of nights mean either murder or rape…"_

_Sakura shivered as well. Her emerald eyes about to tear. Then a few drunkards came walking down the alley right in front of them. Tomoyo clutched Sakura as the men started to fight, bashing each other up, until one of them hit the other with the bottle of broken glass and blood came out…_

_It triggered the curse._

_Sakura's nose tingled as the smell of blood became known and suddenly her eyes turned midnight black. She smirked and whistled. Tomoyo was shocked by this reaction and suddenly a dark aura surrounded the area.Sakura patted Tomoyo on the back. After that she cracked her knuckles. And whistled even louder to the blonde drunkards, who then looked at her and Tomoyo smiled evilly… Making innocent Tomoyo shiver with fear._

_The drunkards began to walk towards Sakura first and scanned her body totally while Tomoyo whimpered softly, Sakura was looking down and she looked up and smirked at the drunkards. _

_Less than a minute later, they were on the dirty floor bleeding profusely, while Sakura was holding one of them and licking the blood off his neck._

_Tomoyo stared at her, scared. Sensing her stare Sakura (?) looked towards her,_

"_Don't worry, your friend is in shock, however I don't mean any harm to you or her friends… I just kinda love blood and fighting. If I feel angry, I'll just come out… However, don't even think of getting rid of me. Those earrings can never be taken off."_

_With that, Sakura smirked and the dark aura disappeared and her eyes returned to an emerald green. Then she fainted._

_That night Sakura awoke in Tomoyo's apartment with Tomoyo's worried face plastered beside her, as Tomoyo tried to take off her earrings. Realising she was awake Tomoyo quickly asked,_

"_Are you alright Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura gasped as she realised what happened,_

"_What happened to the blonde guys? The girl stopped me. Saying that I wasn't allowed to stop her, she pushed me and I landed into a dark place… Erm… erm… I was so scared… She told me it was my own fault for buying the earrings… So, this was the consequences that the shopkeeper told me about… Why… Why did I buy them?!"_

_Sakura screamed and cried, curling up, Tomoyo hugged her like a mother would and said,_

"_Its alright now Sakura-chan… Now I need you to tell me where you bought the earrings…"_

_The next day the two went back to the same place, however it was empty to Tomoyo._

"_Tomoyo-chan? What are you waiting for? The shop is right here…!"_

_Tomoyo looked at the shop, there was only a blank area._

"_What… Shop?"_

_(I bet you can tell why I wrote in the author's note means now...XD I DO NOT OWN THIS PLOT!)_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The two boys stood dumbfounded. While Tomoyo sighed, thinking, _as if they would believe me… _So she stood up and said,

"I really don't think you guys believe me… I'm leaving."

Then Eriol shook his head and asked,

"So you're saying that she's a… Vampire? And due to the earrings…?

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and turned to him and nodded… _What? They believe me? Why would they…_. But Tomoyo still continued on.

"After that the vampire didn't appear unless someone ticked her off or if she smelt blood and so I wasn't afraid, in fact Sakura began to gain more strength after the transformation and she even lost weight… So I'm not really afraid… But recently the vampire seems to be kinda distraught and evil… I really don't know what she's scheming… But when I saw Sakura today… Well, I think she wants blood. Especially from Syaoran."

Syaoran looked blankly at her and replied,

"If she wants blood, she'll get blood."

Tomoyo stared angrily at him and Eriol,

"Why are you helping Sakura? You used to bully her all the time, that includes you Eriol. And plus you already have Amy don't you? People don't normally give their blood away. And I'm warning you. Its not blood transfusion… Its raw."

She then showed her neck to them. There were red marks all over. Eriol nearly choked on his tea, he growled softly while Syaoran gulped.

"I don't mind… I mean… She's my friend right?"

"Or so you think. Lemme show you. I'll cut myself later. Even if she IS unconscious, the vampire side of her will react to blood. Syaoran, beware though… I think she's in a foul mood. Just like the time you punched and kicked her in class… " I forgot to mention, don't even think for a second that she likes her own blood. She doesn't."

Tomoyo got a table knive and Eriol growled again and he said quickly,

"I'll follow and stay with you."

The trio then walked towards the same room where innocent Sakura laid asleep along with her Vampire self, unaware that blood was near or what was happening.

**ENDDD for chappie4. XD I HAVE FINALLY REVEALED SAKURA'S TRUE FORM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Thanks to all reviewers! **


End file.
